


Let's Forget About Sleep

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly and Killer are still too wound up to sleep, but there's always better things to do.





	Let's Forget About Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song that inspired this fic, [Sleazy Bed Track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHUxdvdGbBE) by The Blutones.

“Mm, can’t sleep?” Anomaly murmurs, as Killer shifts against him again and shakes his head, “Me either.”

Killer tilts his head to kiss him, his eyes still half closed.  “Yeah?” He squirms again, trying to get comfortable, and grinding back against Anomaly’s cock.  He can’t help his little grin when he  _ feels _ , more than hears, a soft curse against his bare shoulder.  

Anomaly’s hand runs over his stomach up to his chest, and Killer shivers at the warm metal against his cool skin.  The kisses at the back of his neck, right where he’s so sensitive, feel just as good, and he moans when Anomaly starts playing with the rings on his nipples at the same time.  “Fuck-”

“Shh, just lay back, I’ve got you,” Anomaly murmurs, his lips brushing the shell of his ear, just before he nips at the lobe, “Let me take care of you.”

All Killer can manage is a nod and a breathless  _ please. _  He can feel the hot, firm line of Anomaly’s cock as he ruts against his ass, and he presses back as much as Anomaly will let him.

“Hey, what did I say?”  Anomaly bites his shoulder, hard enough to bruise, and Killer moans, his cock twitching in Anomaly’s hand.  “Behave, or I’m gonna let you go to sleep hard.”

Killer whines, but he goes still, closing his eyes as Anomaly jerks him off, lazily grinding up against him at the same time.  He drifts like that, relishing the feeling of  _ unreality _ , like time and everything else outside of this doesn’t exist.  Maybe it’s the stims, maybe it’s the lack of sleep, maybe it’s too many shifts in a row, too much trauma and blood and ugliness, maybe it’s just the feeling of Anomaly, wrapping him up and making him feel so  _ good _ , but he doesn’t want to think about it too much, so he  _ relaxes _ , his head rolling back against Anomaly’s shoulder as he moans through his orgasm, spilling over his hand.  

Anomaly strokes him through it, leaving sharp, biting kisses across his shoulders as he chases his own pleasure.  His hips stutter as he comes, hot stripes splashing over Killer’s back. “Fuck, Kil’ika.” He gently turns Killer’s head to kiss him, breathless and still hungry.  “You’re amazing,” he says with a smile against his lips, “I love you so much.” 

Killer smiles with him, too sleepy now to care that they’re sticky and damp now.  “Love you too, Anomaly,” he murmurs as his eyes close and sleep catches up to him finally, even as he feels Anomaly’s breaths slowing down and evening out too. 


End file.
